youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: The Ballad Of Jerry
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: The Ballad Of Little Joe" Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Little Joe * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Little Joe's father * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Jean Claude Pea as Jude * Marie (The Aristocats) as Phillipe Pea as Reuben * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as a servant * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as Miss Kitty * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter Carrot as McPotipher * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as The Sheriff * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as The Baker * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd as The Blacksmith * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as The Banker * Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Scallion #1 as The Executioner * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Billy Bones * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Benjamin * Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as The Scallions as Desperados * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Charlie Pincher as The Prospector * Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Beau Blue Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Ma Carrot with Green Hat and Green Clothing as Citizens of Dodgeball City * Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Teal Blue Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing as Citizens of Dodgeball City * Cowboy Carrots with Light Blue Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Reuben * Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Gray Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Simeon * Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Levi * Cowboy Carrots as Themselves * Izzy * Zeb * Gad * Ash * Dan * Natty * Jude * Ma Carrot as Citizens of Dodgeball City The Bellybutton Song Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Georgette (Oliver & Company) as Miss Achmetha as Nurse * Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Khalil Credits Roll Directed by TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI Produced by CHAD MERRIAM DAVID PITTS Story Development TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS GAIL SCHENBAUM PHIL VISCHER Production Manager MATT GARBERA Production Coordinators KATIE CARNES PEGGY HEINRICHSEN KENYA RAICHART ANDREW YOUSSI Production Assistants BRIAN BLOMER RYAN GWYNNE JOSHUA LINDSAY LAURA RICHEY LINDA STERLING CHRISTY SUMNER JESSE TEWSON ELIZABETH WEST BARBARA ZENI Written by BOB LEE MIKE NAWROCKI Storyboarding by TIM HODGE Additional Storyboarding by TOD CARTER LUIS CONTRERAS TOM OWENS Art Director JOSEPH SAPULICH Concept Art JOSEPH SAPULICH Additional Concept Art PHILIP DIMITRIADIS BRAD HICKS DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Character Voices Kristen Bell Russell Brand Clancy Brown Debi Derryberry Bill Fagerbeke Josh Gad Jeffrey Garcia Tom Hanks Tom Kenny Doug Lawrecne Joe Mantenga Candi Milo Guido Quardoni Adam Sandler Tony Shahoulb Tara Strong Steve Whitmire Crowd Extras JUSTIN BARRETT JOSHUA GUNTHER SHARI MARTIN MIKE SANDERSON Post-Production Supervisor JOHN WAHBA Edited by JAY ELDER ADAM FRICK JOEL MAINS JOHN WAHBA Associated Editor DAVID N. WATSON Sound Effects Editor GLEN WEST Foley Editor DUGAN SHERBONDY Dialog Editor JAY ELDER CG Supervisors MICHAEL B. COMET MIKE LAUBACH Modeling Supervisor ROB DOLLASE Modeling Artists HYUN HUH JIN JANG KULL SHIN KUGJOO SUNG Additional Modeling Artist BRIAN K. ROBERTS Layout Supervisor TIM LANNON Layout Artists JUSTIN BARRETT THOMAS DANEN YONG DUK JHUN YIN-FANG LIAO Animation Supervisors ANDY ARNETT Character Animators JUSTIN BARRETT JEFFREY CROKE THOMAS DANEN THOM FALTER JOE GORSKI MICHELLE GORSKI YONG DUK JHUN BRIAN K. ROBERTS AMBER RUDOLPH NATHAN TUNGSETH Lighting Supervisor LUKE MARTORELLI Lighting Artist JASON JUDY Additional Lighting Artists JUSTIN BARRETT CHRIS BROWN THOMAS DANEN THOM FALTER JOE GORSKI YONG DUK JHUN BRIAN K. ROBERTS Effects Supervisors BRAD HIEBERT MIKE LAUBACH Effects Artists JEFFREY CROKE BRIAN K. ROBERTS Engineering Supervisor MICHAEL B. COMET Engineering Artists JOSHUA GUNTHER AMBER RUDOLPH Render Management HOWARD WILLIAM LEWIS III TIM TOLL KEVIN VASSEY Database Development LENNIE JARRATT ROBIN MARTIN Software Support DAN WALKER Software Development RYAN FORRISTER PAUL KAISER ALAN MILLMAN SCOTT NELSON Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Mixing ADAM FRICK Additional Mixing JAY ELDER Audio Engineering ADAM FRICK Instruments JAY ELDER ADAM FRICK KURT HEINECKE TIM HODGE MICHAEL PITTS Choir KURT HEINECKE BRIAN K. ROBERTS LISA VISCHER Studio Systems Administrators PAUL EWING WAYNE GEILS MICHAEL HARRISON PAT KEANE BOB LANDON REBEKAH LITFIN PAUL TADER Senior Systems Administrators JOE RICE WES SUESS Human Resources Manager JOANNA JANECEK Director of Staffing JANA DAY Business Affairs JOJI ARNETT STEVE BYRD STEVE SALTMAN Production Accountant ANTONIO G. IANNICELLI Assistant To David Pitts JULEA LOVE Assistant To Dan Philips MELISSA ABENTI Assistant To Terry Botwick JONATHAN VERMEER Assistant To Phil Vischer MAUREEN SCALLON Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production DAN PHILIPS Executive Producers TERRY BOTWICK PHIL VISCHER Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs